


Bye-Bye to Tomorrow

by Darkrealmist



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Anime, Attempted Kidnapping, Bears, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Cultural References, Episode Related, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Hero Worship, Humor, Love Stories, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reunions, Romance, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Sports, Team, Teasing, Training, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Inamori Asuto welcomes Kozoumaru Sasuke back to the team.
Relationships: Inamori Asuto/Kozoumaru Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	Bye-Bye to Tomorrow

Bye-Bye to Tomorrow

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inazuma Eleven series.

Pairing: Established Asuto x Kozoumaru.

Summary:

Inamori Asuto welcomes Kozoumaru Sasuke back to the team.

* * *

“You sure know how to make people panic.”

He’d said it when Asuto suddenly reappeared in front of Inazuma Japan following his would-be kidnapping by Orion, but it bore repeating.

“Sorry for worrying everyone.”

“Sorry meeting your dad turned out to be a lie.”

Here they were again. Sitting side by side.

“Shocked you recognized me,” Kozoumaru declared all cool. “The guys and Norika mistook me for Gouenji-san.”

“Can you blame them? You two are almost indistinguishable now!”

Kozoumaru hmphed and Asuto chuckled. A new image to go along with the ace striker’s _two_ badass feudal names. Samurai, ninja, and now bear tamer. You had to admire Kozoumaru’s commitment toward self-betterment.

“I’m happy you rejoined the team, by the way.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s not the same kissing anybody else.”

“Don’t get smart. I fought a bear! I’ll Fire Tornado the sucker, whoever he may be! Like I did to that stand-in posing as you on Perfect Spark!”

“I heard. Coach told me. Was it a small bear?” Asuto indicated humorously using his thumb and index finger. He knew Kozoumaru would never have struck Lus Kasim with full, adult-barrelling force if he believed it was the real Inamori Asuto he was facing.

“It was the ruler of the mountain!”

As the air around Kozoumaru crackled blue, Asuto stole a kiss. Kozoumaru had managed to survive on grass and water from a brook during his training, but this creature comfort he couldn’t forage for in the wild.

A familiar mask invaded the corner of the before-after miracle’s eye. Once given away, the spy hopped outta there, sleeves a-jingling.

“Jeez. What’s that kid’s deal?”

“Kobun-kun?” Asuto asked. “That’s right, you missed it! He’s the star midfielder for the Chinese team: Li Hao.”

“They kicked your butts, didn’t they?”

“We kicked back!”


End file.
